Friends With Benefits
by catmint tea
Summary: Steve and Darcy get together at Tony's New Years' Eve party. Shenanigans ensue. Sexy ones. One-shot.


**A/N: Another silly one-shot. Gets a bit sexy.**

* * *

 **Friends With Benefits**

 **Summary:** Steve and Darcy get together at Tony's New Years' Eve party. Shenanigans ensue. Sexy ones.

* * *

Nobody missed a Tony Stark party.

Well, not according to Tony Stark, anyway.

The group known as the Avengers and their entourage had scattered like so much dandelion fluff over the holidays. Going home for Christmas – at least those who had somewhere to go, anyway.

But Tony had insisted on flying everyone in for New Years' Eve at the Tower.

"Just us," he promised. "No schmoozing with outsiders. Casual."

Which is how Darcy came to find herself standing at the bar in the lounge of aforementioned Tower, holding a Manhattan, a bright purple umbrella stabbed through the maraschino cherry.

She was alone, Steve noted, as she leaned forward on the bar, sipping her drink. Sighing, he crossed the room.

"Hello, Miss Lewis," he said, as he approached her. He was dressed in a classic, well-fitting blue jeans, and a charcoal cable knit sweater. His hair had been combed, except for the one stubborn tendril of dirty blond mop that fell across his forehead.

"Hey, Captain!" she greeted. At last, a man paying attention to her. The party had been pretty dull in that regard. Those who wanted to be paired up, it seemed, already were. "Wanna see a trick?" Her clear blue eyes sparkled.

"Sure," the Captain responded. She popped the cherry stem into her mouth, and began working her tongue and catching her thick bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ta da!" she pulled the stem out of her mouth, tied in a knot.

"How did you do that?" Steve laughed.

"I have a very talented tongue," she responded, cheekily. "Oh, look, Tony's starting up the drunk karaoke."

"Wanna get out of here?" Steve leaned on the bar beside her. "We could go get something to eat."

"Did you say eat?" Darcy asked, chuckling. "All I've had is one of those hot dogs wrapped in a croissant things. I daresay nobody got proper catering. Let's go! The night is young, and I have an umbrella in my drink."

Tony was wailing into the microphone, some kind of heavy metal. There was a very drunk crew consisting of… well, everyone but her and Steve. Tony was attempting to teach Thor how to headbang, hollering about how he had perfect "metal hair".

They were crossing the room, headed for the door, when Tony spotted them. "Wha-waaaaait!" he hollered. "Darcy, your turn!"

"Yeah, go Darcy!" Jane pumped her fist. "You're the best!"

"Shit," she muttered, under her breath, and plastered a smile on her face. She grabbed the microphone, pulling off her flannel shirt and hat and standing before the gaggle of friends in her leggings and body hugging t-shirt dress. She wasn't good at tons of things, but she had singing cheesy 80's dance movie songs down to a science, so she shrugged and picked her song.

 _I come home in the morning light_

 _My mother says 'when you gonna live your life right?'_

 _Oh, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones_

 _And girls they want to have fun_

 _Oh girls just to want have fun_

Her voice was husky, with a sexy rasp at some of the high notes. She danced during some of the musical breakdowns, earning some whoops from the crowd. Steve leaned against the back of the couch, watching her, a grin on his face.

"Another!" Thor roared. Tony clapped him on the back.

"One more, that's it!" Darcy laughed, selecting her favourite karaoke song, and started to sing into the mic, low and gravelly. She pumped her fist in the air, and began to dance along, taking the mic off the stand. Of course, Tony Stark had cordless karaoke mics. He didn't half-ass anything. She spun around, her hair flying around her.

 _Now I hear the music_

 _Close my eyes, I am rhythm_

 _In a flash, it takes hold of my heart_

 _What a feeling, being's believing_

 _I can have it all_

 _Now I'm dancing for my life_

When she finished the song, she was red in the face and sweating, but the others were cheering and whooping and whistling. She gave a melodramatic bow, and grabbed her shirt and hat off the stool. The group became occupied with selecting their next victim, and Steve and Darcy could sneak away.

"You're pretty good at that," Steve stood against the back wall of the elevator.

"Ehn, not really, I just have a gimmick. You either need to be a good singer, or have a gimmick. Then you're entertaining."

"Either way, it was fun," he shrugged as the elevator doors opened. "I was surprised to see you sitting at the bar. Tony seemed to be trying to get everyone as drunk as possible."

"I know how to handle guys like Tony," she told him. "I wasn't feeling it tonight."

"Same," Steve sighed. "I feel like I can't unwind, I'm always the Captain to them."

"Well, if you buy me a slice of pepperoni, I'll call you Steve all night."

Steve laughed, opening the lobby door.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were snickering conspiratorially over a pizza at the local late-night place. New York was full of revelers, most of them headed in the direction of Times Square.

"I did it one year," Darcy said, waving her hands in emphasis. "I'm over it now. It's fun, but it's way too many people."

Steve nodded, taking a sip of his Coke. Darcy bit into her pizza with a happy sigh.

They were headed back to the tower when midnight struck. On a whim, Darcy grabbed either side of Steve's scarf, and pulled him down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her, a shuddering breath drawn through his nose.

The kiss tasted like pepperoni and Coca-Cola and it didn't matter, they were kissing.

"Whoa," Steve said, finally pulling back.

"I think you about summed up my feelings on the subject," she grinned, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. She offered him a piece. "Come on, let's get back."

* * *

Instead of hitting the floor for the lounge, Darcy had pressed the button for the floor her bedroom was on. Once the elevator doors shut, she launched herself at Steve, pressing her curvy body up against his, grabbing him by the scarf again, and bringing his mouth down to hers.

They tumbled out of the elevator in a jumble of limbs. She wrapped her legs around him, and he picked her up with ease, as if she weighed nothing, and placed her on the kitchen counter, where she was the same height as him. Hissing, she gnawed gently on his bottom lip, then pulled back.

His irises were narrowed to the tiniest sliver of brilliant blue around the black of his pupils, drawing her in. She dove in for another kiss, as if it was the only thing sustaining her. His arms came up around her, one of them at the nape of her neck, the other at the small of her back. Her left hand slid around to the back of his head, and the back of her right hand brushed across his stomach through his t-shirt. His abdominal muscles clenched when she touched him, and he groaned into her mouth.

She seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tentatively nibbling on his bottom lip. She pulled back, looking at his definitely-just-kissed mouth, and the fiery gaze with which he stared back. Pulling back, she crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her dress off in one smooth motion, tossing it over her head and behind her without caring where it landed. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, snapping the elastic on her wrist, and shook her head so it fell freely over her shoulders.

His eyes widened, as he looked at her large, pert breasts in the purple lacy bra. Her nipples were tantalizingly visible enough through the fabric, and he let out a groan, closing his eyes and shifting against her.

"We can't..." he said. "I can't..."

"Shh," she held a finger to his lips. "We aren't. We won't." She pulled at the front of his t-shirt, and he grabbed it from the neck and tugged it over his head, tossing it on the floor. She stood up, and walked over to the couch. "Lie down."

He did as instructed, and she hooked her fingers through his belt loops, as she slid on top of him, placing her knee between his, so that she came to rest against his thigh, her hip resting against the pounding heat at his groin. Bellies pressed together, she snuggled close to him, burying her face against his neck. He bent his knees, a little too tall to fit comfortably.

They lay like that for a few moments, just breathing, his hands on the small of her back, hers resting on his chest, looking at each other with a searing intensity.

Feeling his heartbeat begin to slow, she connected her mouth to his neck, just beneath his jawline, and kissed him there, sucking gently - not enough to leave marks, but enough to make him gasp and dig his fingers into her back.

"So what do we call this?" he asked, as she rested her head on his chest and waited for his heartbeat to slow again.

"Making out," she grinned at him.

"I didn't mean that," he said. "I know what making out is. I mean this… us."

"Friends with benefits," she shrugged. "Why analyze it? Just roll with it. I like it, you like it, if either of us feels it's going too far too fast, we stop. If not, we go. So, am I the first girl you've made out with since the 1940's?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes coquettishly. His blush gave him away, and she reached down to touch his face.

"I never really did much of it," he mumbled, embarrassed. "I liked going to the movies, but girls weren't much interested in kissing me before the serum. Or even just holding hands."

"Well, I think I can do a bit better than holding hands." She leaned forward, enveloping their faces in a curtain of her dark hair. "Believe me, innocence is refreshing. I'm happy to lead, here. I already know you're a quick study, anyway." She bent down and kissed his nose. "Taking it slow is good. Anticipation can be a wonderful thing. Hunger is the best spice. Etcetera."

He kissed her again, gently, and brought a hand up to sweep her long hair back over her shoulder. She smiled into his mouth, and once again nipped at his bottom lip. He gasped, and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, the spark that had passed between them before returning, electrifying and making them both shiver. She exhaled sharply through her nose, both of her hands buried in his hair, kissing him with everything she had, before pulling back to rest her forehead against his, nose to nose, her eyes shut.

"God, you're so hot," she breathed, running her hands over his muscled chest, experimentally flicking a nipple with her fingers, and smiling when he gasped. "I mean, look at how much you want me right now." She kissed along his jawline again, and nibbled his earlobe, then whispered in his ear. "Almost as much as I want you." She ground into his thigh, sighing, as he ran his fingertips over the lacy top of her bra.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned.

"Oh, but what a fun way to go," she chuckled, as she kissed him again. He'd been kissed before, but he'd never been kissed _like this_ , and the sensation ran immediately to his groin. He moaned through his nose, and shifted so his weight pressed against her hip, the delicious pressure sending sparks into his brain.

He pulled back, looking at her face. Her eyes were shining, and she smiled at him.

"I… I'm sorry," he stammered, going red in the face as he realized what had happened. "I don't want to take advantage or…" she silenced him with another kiss.

"Don't apologize," she said, her voice husky with emotion. "Not for this. There's plenty of fun to be had with hands and mouths. It's up to you, Steve. I won't press you to do anything you don't want to do, you know that."

"This feels so good. This feels so… right," he said.

"Well, then, let's play a little bit, and if you want me to stop anywhere, tell me to stop."

"Okay," he agreed. "Same, okay?"

She grinned at him, and ran her hands over his bare chest as she kissed him again. She straddled him, the hot contact through fabric making both of them moan. She tweaked a nipple experimentally, smiling into their searing kiss as he moaned into her mouth.

"Oh God," he whispered. "Oh my God." His hands were still both chastely on her waist. She reached down, grabbing one of his hands, and sliding it up her body to cup her breast. He brought up the other hand, shuddering into her mouth, as he brushed his thumbs over the lace and her hardened nipples.

She shuddered in response as both of his hands came up to cup her full, heavy breasts. She leaned down, craving skin to skin contact, and pressed her belly against his, as he explored her breasts with his hands. She shivered as he found her nipples, and rolled them between his fingers experimentally. She moaned, and captured his mouth again.

"You are so hot," she whispered, as she trailed kisses along his jawline and nibbled the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"I've never," he started. "I've never done anything like this. Anything beyond kissing."

"Don't worry," she told him. "Your body knows what to do. Do what feels good." He ground his hips upwards, as she ran her hands gently, teasingly, along his biceps. She kissed a trail down his chest, stopping to suck gently on each nipple, enjoying the delicious sounds he made as she did. "Let me take care of you. Then I'll teach you what to do to me," she smiled at him as she kissed down his belly, stopping to give a nip here, a kiss there. "It turns me on so much to make you feel good."

His breath hitched as she nuzzled his groin through the jeans he wore, inhaling the musky scent. Her breath was hot on his abdomen as she unzipped his pants, hooking her fingers into the waistband and dragging them down over his straining erection, already leaking at the tip. She grasped it with one hand, smiling to herself as he arched up into her hand involuntarily.

"Oh," he moaned, his eyes burning into hers, as he looked down, watching what she was doing with aroused interest. "I'm… I'm not going to be able to take much of this."

"That's fine," she smiled at him. "The thing about this… it gets better the more you do it."

With that, she engulfed him in her hot, wet mouth.

His back arched up off of the bed, his hands scrambling for purchase on the couch, and finally tangling in her dark, silky hair. She didn't move for a moment, just letting him get used to the sensation of being enveloped completely. She sucked her cheeks in, and swirled her tongue over the head. He let out a strangled gasp.

"Oh my God," he said again, as she cupped his balls in one hand, wrapping the other around the shaft as she began to suck on him. His breath was coming in gasps, his eyes boring holes into hers as he watched her appearing to thoroughly enjoy sucking on him. The irises of his bright blue eyes had thinned into a narrow band of cerulean, his pupils so dilated from arousal.

Their eyes were locked, and he gripped her head, without pushing or guiding, just hanging on for dear life, as she sucked him, licking, kissing. She began to bob her head up and down, pumping his shaft with her hand.

"Oh," he gasped, eyes rolling back in his head before locking on hers. "I'm going to…"

She wouldn't give him up, and instead took him as deeply as she could into her mouth. The wet heat, the intensity of her hazel eyes and her flushed cheeks, just the look of himself in her mouth, was enough to send him careening over the edge. He bucked up into her mouth as he spurted wildly, shuddering, and she held to him, swallowing everything. She watched him as he came back down to Earth, his eyes having rolled back in his head at the exquisite pleasure.

"My turn," she said, taking his hand and slipping it under the waistband of her leggings.

* * *

They were still tangled on the couch, wrapped in a throw blanket, when Jane found them at ten the next morning, skin against skin, snoozing quietly. The Captain's hand was cupping her head protectively, her hair fanned out over his chest.

"Huh," she shrugged. "Score one for Darcy."


End file.
